Complicated
by Miyoko Via
Summary: "Sasuke-kun, apapun yang terjadi tolong lupakan kejadian ini. Anggap saja-"Aku akan menceraikannya"-Kapan kalian melakukannya? Kau tentu taukan kalau-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Ichihara Sakura

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Narita Airport

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu tengah duduk gelisah ditengah kerumunan orang, gadis beriris emerald itu sesekali menggerutu kesal karna orang yang sedang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Sakura-chaaaannnn!" Sampai akhirnya, seseorang berteriak memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menoleh keasal suara. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan serta meneriaki namanya.

"Naruto! Kau membuatku malu!" Kata gadis itu, Sakura, kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi meneriaki namanya dan kini tengah memeluknya erat.

"Hehe, gomen Sakura-chaan. Aku terlalu bersemangaat!" Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu berkata sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan memamerkan cengiran rubahnya.

"Huft, yasudahlah. Ayoo kita pergi, aku sudah lelah." Kata Sakura lagi, sesungguhnya ia tidak begitu lelah. Perjalanan Jerman-Jepang yang memerlukan waktu 10jam bukan apa-apa untuknya. Hanya saja ia sudah tak ingin menanggung malu yang lebih dari ini. Karna, sedari Naruto datang dan meneriaki namanya tadi. Semua orang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan tak suka. Aah memang susah mempunyai sahabat yang kelewat heboh seperti Naruto.

Segera saja, Sakura mengangkat barang-barangnya -dibantu Naruto tentunya- dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi mobil Naruto. Setelah itu, Sakura langsung melesat dan duduk disamping kemudi bersama Naruto disampingnya.

"Hey Sakura-chan, kita akan kemana setelah ini? Langsung ke appartement-mu atau makan dulu?" Naruto membuka suara setelah beberapa saat mobil dijalankan.

"Kita makan dulu saja Naruto, aku lapar. Aku rindu masakan Jepang" kata Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kaca mobil Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau ingin makan apa Sakura-chan? Kita makan ramen ichiraku saja yaa?" Naruto mengusulkan sambil menatap Sakura penuh harap.

"Hahaha kau ini Naruto, kalau sudah tau akan kemana, untuk apa kau bertanya?"Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Hehe gomen Sakura-chan, kau tau kan kalau aku ini pecinta ramen. Tiada hari tanpa ramen!"Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

"Hahaha kau ini! Tak pernah berubah!"Kekeh Sakura sembari memukul pelan bahu Naruto.

[Sakura PoV's]

Setelah perjalanan yang terasa menyenangkan dari Narita Airport sampai ke kedai ichiraku langganan Naruto. Kami langsung turun dan menempati tempat strategis favorit kami. Ya, aku dan Naruto memang sering kesini dulu, sebelum aku terbang ke Jerman. Kami biasa menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah sejak kuliah hingga di Universitas. Biasanya, kami kemari bersama dengan orang itu. Orang yang menjadi alasan kenapa aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan study-ku ke Jerman.

"Raaa, Sakuraaa, Sakura-chaaaannn!" Aku tersentak ketika Naruto meneriakiku sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahku. Ah rupanya aku terlalu lama melamun rupanya.

"Ada apa Naruto! Kau ini berisik sekaliii!" Kataku akhirnya sembari melihat sekitar dan meminta maaf pada orang yang memperhatikan kami.

"Habis kau ini dipanggil tidak menyahut! Kau ingin pesan apa Sakura-chaan?" Tanya Naruto, hah karna terlalu lama melamun aku sampai lupa kalau aku belum memesan makanan.

"Aku pesan ramen yang biasa saja" kataku pada Naruto yang memang sudah hafal pesanan ramenku. Kemudian Naruto mengatakannya pada Ayame-san -pelayan yang melayani kami-.

"Kau tau Sakura-chaan? Aku rinduuuuuu sekali denganmuuuu! Rindu, rindu, rinduuuuu sampai tak tertahankan!" Naruto memulai percakapan dengan tingkahnya yang membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Naruto! Akukan hanya pergi 4 tahun! Lagipula kita masih sering berkomunikasikan?" ujarku masih terkekeh.

"Tetap saja! Kitakan hanya bisa berkomunikasi di dunia maya! Lalu apa kau bilang tadi? Hanya? 4 tahun itu lama bagiku Sakura-chaaaannn!" katanya semakin berlebihan.

"4 tahun menantiku pulang itu sebentar untukmu Naruto! Dibanding kau tak makan ramen slama 4 tahun? Lebih lama mana?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda. Maniak ramen ini langsung memberiku cengiran andalannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hehe benar jugasih! Tapi tetap saja aku merindukanmu Sakura-chaan!"katanya lagi.

"Ahaha iyaiya, aku tau kok!" ujarku sembari tersenyum lembut.

Obrolan kami terinterupsi ketika Ayame-san mengantarkan pesanan kami. Aku menerima pesananku sembari tersenyum seraya bergumam "Arigatou" pada Ayame-san dan ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Oh kau tau Sakura-chaan?" Naruto memulai percakapan lagi ditengah-tengah acara makan kami. Aku hanya menaikkan alis tanda mendengarkan.

"Si teme sekarang sudah punya anak lhoooo!" ucap Naruto ceria. Dan seketika itu pula aku merasa sesak dibagian dadaku. Tak kusangka setelah 4tahun rasa ini masih tetap ada. Tapi aku tak boleh begini! Biar bagaimanapun aku juga akan menikah sebentar lagi. Hingga akupun hanya menyunggingkan senyum pada Naruto sebagai tanda bahwa aku turut senang akan berita itu. Yaa, meskipun dalam hati aku menangis.

"Ohya, aku juga punya berita bahagia Naruto!"ucapku ceria. Sejujurnya aku ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Apwa itwu Swakwurwa-chwaaan? Apwa? Apwaa?" tanya Naruto semangat, saking semangatnya dalam keaadan mengunyahpun ia masih tetap bertanya. Dasar.

"Hey telan dulu makananmu Narutoo! Dasar jorok!" kataku memperingati.

"Hehe iya maaf Sakura-chaan, aku kelewat penasaran sih!" katanya sehabis menelan ramen dalam mulutnya.

"Kau ingat Gaara?" tanyaku mulai serius.

"Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara?"tanyanya penasaran. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai penasaran.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya!" ucapku ceria. Namun, keceriaanku hilang ketika kulihat wajahnya yang berubah sendu. Aah aku baru ingat kalau ia memiliki perasaan lebih untukku. Haah merasa bersalah juga aku.

"Ohya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Hehehe" ucapnya disertai tawa garing. Narutooo, kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Errr gomen Naru" kataku dengan rasa bersalah. Sungguh, aku benar-benar lupa akan perasaannya padaku. Lagipula, ku kira ia sudah tak memiliki perasaan berlebih untukku.

"Tak apa, santai saja. Ohya, bagaimana Jerman?" tanyanya. Kini, ekspresinya perlahan mulai berubah menjadi lebih ceria seperti sedia kala. Ah Naruto memang jagonya merubah suasana!

"Disana menyenangkan, tapi tak semenarik Jepang tentunya" jawabku sambil tersenyum riang.

"Benarkah? Tapi bukankah disana serba gratis?" tanyanya lagi. Mendengar ucapannya aku tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Dasar Naruto kalo yang gratis-gratis sajaaaa.

"Kau ini tidak berubah yaa?! Kalau yang gratis sajaaaa haha"ujarku sembari tertawa.

Akhirnya, obrolan kamipun berlanjut tentang aku yang membahas Jerman. Hingga kami tak sadar hari sudah semakin siang, aku teringat kalau aku harus membersihkan apartment ku terlebih dulu. Dan lagi, Naruto pun harus kembali ke kantonya. Meski ia seorang direktur, namun tetap saja kan harus disiplin? Akhirnya, kamipun beranjak dan melanjutkan obrolan kami dalam perjalanan menuju apartment lamaku.

Sesampainya di apartment ku, aku langsung menyuruh Naruto pulang. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya lagi. Terlebih ia juga harus kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Yah meskipun ia memaksa untuk tetap tinggal, namun aku tetap memaksanya pulang. Setelah itu aku langsung menata semua barang yang kubawa dari Jerman ke tempat yang seharusnya, tak lupa aku juga membersihkan seluruh ruangan apartment ini. Mengingat sudah 4tahun lamanya aku meninggalkannya. Dekorasi apartmentku masih sama seperti 4 tahun lalu, aku memang sengaja tak merubah semuanya. Semua barangku hanya ditutupi dengan kain putih. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa? Jawabannya karna kepindahanku ke Jerman sangat mendadak waktu itu. Sehingga aku hanya membawa pakaian bersih dan barang-barang penting saja.

Selesai membersihkan dan menata barang-barangku. Aku langsung duduk di sofa merah di ruang tengah. Aku memperhatikan foto yang terdapat di atas televisi depan sofa ini. Foto dua orang berbeda gender yang sangat berarti bagiku. Foto mendiang kedua orang tuaku. Ya, aku memang sebatang kara saat ini. Aku anak tunggal dan orang tuaku sudah tiada sejak aku masih SMA. Mereka meninggal karna kecelakaan. Cukup miris bukan? Awalnya aku sangat terpuruk. Namun karna ada sahabat-sahabat yang menyayangiku, khususnya Naruto dan dia. Akupun terlepas dari keterpurukkanku. Aah mengingat ia, membuatku teringat akan kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang membuatku memutuskan untuk pindah, dan mencoba melupakannya.

Drt Drt

Kurasakan getaran di handphoneku, menandakan adanya pemberitahuan masuk. Rupanya, itu pemberitahuan dari account facebook-ku yang mendapat pesan dari sahabat dekat perempuanku, Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey Forehead! Kapan kau pulang? Betah sekali di Jerman! Aku rinduuuu!:(:("

Aku tertawa geli melihat isi pesannya, ah aku lupa memberi tahu sahabat-sahabatku bahwa aku tlah kembali. Bahkan kekasihku, Gaara, pun tak tau. Karna aku memang sengaja merahasiakannya pada mereka, karna aku ingin memberi surprise untuk mereka. Tapi kalau hanya Ino, mungkin aku akan memberitahunya saat ini. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tak ingin mendapat ceramah panjang dari Ino melalui pesan seperti ini. Dan segera saja kubalas pesan darinya.

"Ah kapan ya? Mungkin saat ini? Hihi;p"

Tak lama, Ino pun membalas pesanku.

"Apa maksudmu saat ini? Jangan bercanda forehead! Aku sedang tidak ingin diajak bercanda!" jawabnya marah. Akupun makin tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang kesal itu, bisa kubayangkan pipinya yang menggembung dan perempat siku yang muncul didahinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, pig. Aku memang sudah ada di apartment-ku saat ini;p"

"APAA?! Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tak memberitahu? Kenapa tak memintaku menjemputmu?" pertanyaan Ino yang bertubi-tubi membuatku semakin tertawa.

"Kalau tidak percaya, ke apartment ku saja sekarang!;p Aku pulang siang tadi, sekitar pukul 10 aku sudah sampai di Jepang, dan Naruto yang menjemputku. Aku sengaja tak memberi tahu karna ingin memberi surprise! Hehe;D" balasku.

Aku mengernyit heran ketika ku lihat dia langsung off-line, apa Ino marah padaku?

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar tak sabar mengalihkan keherananku pada Ino. Kemudian, segera saja aku beranjak dan membuka pintu.

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!"

Sesaat setelah membuka pintu, aku dikagetkan dengan terjangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memelukku dengan begitu eratnya. Bahkan kalau aku tak bisa menjaga keseimbanganku, mungkin aku bisa jatuh terjengkal kebelakang. Dan tebak, orang itu adalah INO! Bayangkan! Baru beberapa menit yang lalu aku membalas pesannya. Dan kini, ia sudah memelukku dengan begitu erat. Ino memang ajaib!

"Ino, lepaskan Sakura! Ia tak bisa bernafas tahuuuu!" ucap suara baritone yang kutahu itu Sai, kekasih Ino yang juga salah satu sahabatku. Dan aku cukup berterima kasih pada Sai karna setelahnya, Ino langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau jahat Sakura! Kenapa kau tak memberitahukuu?" katanya dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang membuat aku dan Sai tertawa.

"Err lebih baik kalian masuk dulu" ucapku sembari mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Jadiii, jelaskan semuanya Sakuraaa!" kata Ino setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman di sofa.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku ingin memberimu surprise? Bahkan Gaara saja tak tahu aku pulang."

"Ya, ya. Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang? Kau tau? Kau ini slalu tiba-tiba Sakura!"

"Yaaa, aku diminta Tsunade-sama untuk bekerja lagi di Tokyo International Hospital. Lagipula, study-ku disana sudah selsesai. Dan sekitar 1 minggu lagi aku akan kembali bekerjaaaa~"

"Benarkah? Kau serius? Kau akan bekerja lagi di Tokyo International Hospital?! Kyaaaaa aku senang sekaliii! Kita bisa seperti dulu lagi Sakuraaa! Berangkat bersama, pulang bersama, makan siang bersama. Kyaaaa aku senang, senang, senaaangggg sekaliiii!" kata Ino semangat, saking semangatnya ia jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil. Akupun hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Ino, dan dapat kulihat Sai yang hanya tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Ino.

"Iya Ino aku serius! Dan hey! Bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian bisa begitu cepat sampai di apartment-ku?" tanyaku. Jujur saja, aku sangat penasaran kenapa mereka bisa cepat sekali sampai ke apartment-ku?

"Hmmm jawabannya simple, itu karna apartment kita bersebalahan saat ini" jawab Ino santai.

"Hee?"

"Yaa aku dan Sai memutuskan satu apartment sejak 3tahun yang lalu. Dan kami sengaja menempati apartment yang berada disebelah apartment milikmu. Kufikir, kalau kau kembali kita jadi bisa bersama-sama kan? Tapi-" Ino memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Kami akan pindah Sakura, setelah menikah tepatnya. Karna aku sudah membeli rumah untuk kami tempati bersama anak-anak kami nantinya." ucap Sai melanjutkan kata-kata Ino tadi.

"Kalian akan menikah? Kapan?" kataku bersemangat tak menghiraukan Ino yang memandangku sendu.

"Sekitar 1 tahun lagi Sakura! Kau harus datang dan menjadi pengiringku nanti!" jawab Ino tak kalah semangat. Aah sahabatku yang satu ini ekspresinya memang sering berubah-ubah.

"Ohya? Waahhh selamat yaa kaliaaan! Aku turut senaang! Iya Ino! Aku pasti akan menjadi pengiringmu yang paling cantik di pesta pernikahanmu!" ucapku dengan mata berbinar.

"Hey jangan terlalu cantik! Nanti kecantikanku hilang! Biar bagaimanapun akukan ratunya saat hari itu berlangsung!" kata Ino bercanda. Aku dan Sai tertawa mendengar pernyataan Ino.

"Ohya Sakura, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Gaara?" tanya Ino, lagi.

"Baik, dan aku akan mendahului kalian menikah sepertinya." kataku disertai senyuman.

"Hey! Mana bisa begituu! Memang kalian akan menikah kapan?"tanya Ino dengan nada menyelidik.

"Sekitar 6 bulan lagi, mungkin?" ucapku santai, yaaa aku dan Gaara memang berencana untuk menikah 6 bulan lagi.

"Mungkin? Apa maksudnya mungkin?" tanya Ino dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Gaara baru melamarku, tapi kami belum membahas hal ini lebih lanjut. Baru rencana." ucapku sembari memperlihatkan cincin pertunanganku dengan Gaara.

"Lalu? Kapan kau menemui Gaara? Kau bilang ingin memberinya surprise bukan?"

"Ya, besok aku akan mengunjungi apartment-nya secara diam-diam besok" jawabku.

"Sakura, aku pamit dulu yaaa, aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku. Aku titip Ino, ia pasti ingin menginap dan melepas rindu denganmu" kata Sai. Sepertinya ia merasa jenuh dan merasa terabaikan dengan obrolan kami yang tak ada habisnya hihi.

Setelah itu, aku dan Ino pindah ke kamar untuk meneruskan obrolan kami yang tiada habisnya ini hingga pagi menjelang.

[End Sakura PoV's]

[Normal PoV's]

Uchiha Mansion

Makan malam sedang berlangsung di Mansion mewah nan megah ini. Terlihat di meja makan ada 2 orang berbeda gender dengan warna rambut yang senada sedang makan dalam keheningan.

"Aku selesai." ucap seorang pria dengan suara baritone-nya yang terdengar dingin.

"Sasuke-kun, ingin langsung tidur?" tanya si wanita beriris amethys itu lembut.

"Hm" gumam si pria yang tadi di panggil Sasuke itu ambigu.

"Kau ingin mandi dulu? Biar aku suruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untukmu Sasuke-kun" tanya si wanita, Hinata, dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin keruang kerjaku. Dan kau, jangan mengganggu." ucap Sasuke datar, namun penuh penekanan. Dirinya langsung melengos pergi menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang ditinggal hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan menyelesaikan makannya lagi.

-To Be Continued-

A/n :

Holaaaaaaa saya author baru disiniiiii, saya tahu masih banyak sekali kekurangan dari fict ini. Karena itu, saya mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai. *ojigi*

Yaaak! Sekian bacotan saya disini, sekali lagi kritik dan saran dapat diterima secara ikhlas.

Akhir kata

Mind to Review?

**Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Ichihara Sakura

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

Disarankan membaca fict ini sambil mendengarkan lagu "Good Time" dari Owl City feat Carly Rae Jepsen setelah tanda *Music ON*

Uchiha Hinata menatap lembut putri kecilnya yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. Wajah damai putri kecilnya, Hikari, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tak menyunggingkan senyuman. Sungguh ia sangat menyayangi putrinya ini. Teringat akan sesuatu, air mata Hinata perlahan jatuh dan mengenai pipi putri semata wayangnya. Takut putrinya terbangun, Hinatapun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya -bersama Sasuke-.

[Hinata PoV's] Aku membuka pintu kamarku pelan, takut mengganggu tidur suamiku, Sasuke. Namun, nihil. Sasuke-kun tidak ada di ranjang. Dan kalau sudah begini, aku sudah tau kalau ia pasti tidak akan tidur bersamaku. Darimana aku tau? Tentu saja aku tau, karna sudah 3 bulan ini Sasuke-kun tak tidur bersamaku. Selama 3 bulan ini, ia lebih sering tidur di kamar tamu. Aku tak tau apa alasannya, dan aku pun tak berani menanyakan alasannya. Toh akupun tak terlalu peduli. Aku dan dia menjalani pernikahan ini bukan karna cinta, melainkan karna perjodohan dan sesuatu yang harus dilakukan untuk menutupi aib keluargaku. Semua yang kulakukan untuknya pun hanya untuk menunaikan kewajibanku sebagai istri, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan aku pun bertahan hanya demi Hikari. Ia masih membutuhkan sosok ayah diumurnya sekarang. [End Hinata PoV's]

Hinata menangis tanpa suara mengingat perihal rumah tangganya dan masa lalunya yang ia tutupi. Ia terus menangis, hingga lelah dan tanpa sadar dirinya terlelap dengan sendirinya.

Haruno Sakura tengah menatap replika dirinya didepan cermin, saat ini Sakura terlihat cantik dengan dress selututnya yang berwarna peach dan bermotif bunga sakura. Rambut panjangnya yang ikal menggantung dibiarkannya tergerai indah, tangan kanannya dihiasi jam tangan vintage berwarna coklat, sedangkan kakinya dibalut dengan wedges setinggi 7cm. Tak lupa, cincin pertunangannya yang bertengger manis di jari manis kirinya. Sungguh, penampilan Sakura saat ini sangat sempurna.

Dirinya kini akan bertemu dengan tunangannya, Gaara. Ia ingin memberi Gaara surprise, seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin pada Ino.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger manis di apartment-nya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Langsung saja Sakura bergegas menemui Gaara di apartmentnya, di sekitar pusat kota.

Sakura berjalan mantap di lorong apartment yang ditinggali tunangannya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di depan pintu nomor 215, pintu apartment Gaara.

Tok Tok Tok

Sakura mengetuk perlahan pintu apartment Gaara, dirinya sudah siap menampilkan senyum cerianya sebelum—

"Sakura"

—seorang pria dan wanita berdiri dihadapannya, si wanita berambut coklat sebahu dengan lancangnya bergelayut manja di lengan sang pria berambut merah.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya, seketika air matanya jatuh. Ia tak menyangka, sungguh tak menyangka. Pria yang dicintainya saat ini berselingkuh, dan ketika itu pula—

"Siapa dia anata?"

—si wanita berambut coklat bertanya sembari mencium lembut bibir Gaara.

Setelah tersadar dari shock-nya, "Se-sepertinya aku men-mengganggu. Le-lebih baik, a-aku pergi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Sakura mengatakannya, sembari melepas cincin yang tersemat di jari manis kirinya, dan memberikannya pada Gaara. Setelahnya, ia berlari dari apartment Gaara sambil menangis.

Sakura berlari tak tentu arah, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Sampai—

"Aduh!"

—ia menabrak orang itu.

Orang yang dikasihinya, orang yang dirindukannya, dan orang yang mungkin—

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sakuraa..."

—masih dicintainya.

Sakura menatap tak percaya sosok yang ada di hadapannya, ditelusurinya wajah orang itu. Semuanya masih sama, masih seperti 4 tahun lalu. Paras tampannya, sorot tajamnya, dan iris itu, iris sehitam jelaga yang selalu menariknya, dalam.

"Sakuraa, kau...sudah kembali?" Setelah cukup lama saling bertatapan, Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Y-ya a-aku baru kembali ke-kemarin" kata Sakura yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehm, sepertinya tidak enak kalau kita bicara ditengah jalan seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau kita ke mobilku?" Lanjut Sasuke seraya menggengam tangan Sakura untuk ikut bersamanya menuju parkiran Taman Konoha. Sedangkan yang digenggam hanya diam mengikuti kemana si empunya tangan membawanya.

"Jadi?" Sasuke membuka percakapan setelah mereka —Sasuke dan Sakura— sampai didalam mobil Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke, seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau berlarian dijalan dan...menangis?"tanya Sasuke. Sungguh, baru kali ini dirinya merasa sangat ingin tahu kehidupan orang lain.

"Aku..." ucapan Sakura terputus akibat tangis yang tiba-tiba kembali pecah.

Sasuke panik ketika dilihatnya Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis, dirinya refleks langsung memeluk Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Mungkin kau masih belum tenang, kau ingin pergi keluar kota untuk menenangkan diri? Kebetulan aku ada vila di daerah kepulauan Izu." kata Sasuke masih sambil memeluk Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dipelukan Sasuke. Sesaat setelahnya, Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura masih dengan suara parau.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, mungkin kau bisa lebih tenang setelahnya." ucap Sasuke sambil menyalakan dan menjalankan mobilnya.

5jam perjalanan mereka lewati dalam sunyi. Sakura masih tertidur pulas, sedangkan Sasuke masih fokus menyetir. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri, sesekali Sasuke melirik wajah tidur Sakura yang sangat ayu. Seperti saat ini, dirinya tengah memperhatikan wajah tidur Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, hingga tak sadar bahwa ada seekor kucing yang melintas tiba-tiba. Sasuke yang kaget refleks membanting setir ke arah kanan. Untungnya, sebelum menabrak pohon yang ada dihadapannya, ban mobil bagian kanan Sasuke masuk kedalam lubang besar.

Hal itu tentu saja menggangu tidur Sakura hingga ia terbangun.

"Engh~ Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi?"

"Sakuraa, maaf aku tak fokus hingga harus banting setir dan membangunkanmu." jelas Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Nani? Lalu bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Apakah ada yang cedera? Kepalamu tak terbenturkan?" ujar Sakura panik.

"Haha tidak Sakura, aku tidak apa-apa. Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" kata Sasuke sembari terkekeh.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, aku tidur terlalu pulas hingga tak membantumu memperhatikan jalan." ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Tak apa Sakura, aku juga minta maaf karna mengganggu tidurmu" kata Sasuke lembut, sungguh sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian aslinya didepan semua orang.

"Lalu? Bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan kita terjebak disini. Kita harus bagaimana? Apa tak ada bala bantuan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Terpaksa kita harus menunggu Sakura. Perjalanan ke villaku masih sangat jauh, dan tak bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Saat ini aku tak bisa menghubungi seseorang, handphone-ku mati. Bagaimana dengan handphone-mu? Apa masih bisa digunakan?" kata Sasuke, sesungguhnya ia sangat berharap bisa lebih lama bersama Sakura.

"Handphone-ku juga mati Sasuke-kun, bagaimana ini? Apa kita benar-benar harus bermalam disini?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai yang ada di dekat sini? Mungkin disana kita bisa mencari bantuan? Atau membahas masalahmu mungkin?" tanya Sasuke agak ragu, biar bagaimanapun dia merasa tidak enak telah merasa penasaran pada masalah pribadi orang lain.

"Hmm, ide bagus! Daripada kita hanya berdiam disini?! Ayo Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura ceria, sembari bersiap keluar mobil. Entah kenapa bersama Sasuke ia merasa masalahnya menghilang.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju kedai yang dimaksud Sasuke, diperjalanan sesekali mereka saling tatap hingga tak sadar terdapat rona merah menjalar dikedua pipi mereka. Untung saja ini malam hari, jadi rona merah itu tak terlihat.

Setelah sekitar 1menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di kedai yang mereka tuju. Mereka duduk tepat di meja bar, didepan seorang bartender yang sedang bekerja. Kedai tersebut menjual minuman beralkohol rendah. Sakura memesan 1 gelas wiski sedangkan Sasuke memesan 1 botol bir jenis stout. Mereka menunggu pesanan sembari mengobrol.

"Kau suka minum?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Karna setau Sasuke, Sakura termasuk orang yang paling anti dengan minuman beralkohol seperti ini.

"Beberapa kali" ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Hm?" Sasuke bergumam dengan alis terangkat, ia masih belum mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Aku hanya minum-minuman seperti ini ketika ada acara tertentu saja." ungkap Sakura jujur.

"Lalu? Kenapa sekarang kau minum?" tanya Sasuke sembari meminum bir-nya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin merasakan apa yang orang-orang katakan" ujar Sakura agak ragu.

"Kau tau? Banyak yg bilang kalau kita meminum minuman beralkohol kita akan merasa terbang dan merasa masalah beban kita telah terangkat." lanjut Sakura.

"Hmm yaa, kau benar. Jadi, saat ini kau sedang ada masalah, hm?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, sejujurnya, ia masih penasaran dengan penyebab Sakura yang tiba-tiba berlari sambil menangis hingga menabraknya seperti tadi.

"Ya, masalah cinta. Haha" jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum miris.

"Apa masalahnya kalau aku boleh tahu?" tanya Sasuke, lagi.

"Sasuke? Kau tak terbentur sesuatukan?" tanya balik Sakura sembari mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hanya saja, kau sedikit err berubah. Kau jadi lebih ingin tahu urusan orang lain." jelas Sakura kikuk.

"Benarkah? Aku sendiri juga heran sebenarnya. Aku baru kali ini merasa se-ingin tahu ini" kata Sasuke. Dia sendiripun sebenarnya baru sadar akan ke-kepo-an mendadak yang dialaminya.

"Hahaha kau aneh Sasuke. Tapi, baiklah akan ku ceritakan masalahku." ujar Sakura sambil tekekeh.

Sasuke pun tak menjawab, ia hanya diam menunggu untuk mendengarkan cerita Sakura.

"Kau tau Gaara?" tanya Sakura memulai cerita.

"Hm" gumam Sasuke, sembari meneguk beer-nya.

"6 bulan lalu, dia melamarku." ujar Sakura sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan iris emerald-nya yang kini terlihat sendu.

"Sejujurnya, aku senang. Bahkan sangat senang, karna akhirnya kisah cintaku akan berakhir bahagia. Karna kau tau kan? Sedari dulu aku menjalin hubungan, semuanya menghianatiku." ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum getir.

"Ku fikir Gaara berbeda dengan mantan kekasihku yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Namun ternyata aku salah." Sakura mulai menitikan air mata. Sedangkan Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan sembari sesekali meminum minumannya.

"Tadi siang, ketika aku mengunjungi apartment-nya untuk memberinya kejutan, aku malah dikejutkan dengan ia yang membuka pintu apartment-nya dengan seorang wanita disampingnya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, mereka hiks mereka—"

"Ssst jangan diteruskan"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke memotongnya. Sasuke-pun memeluk Sakura erat sembari memberi usapan-usapan kecil dipunggung kecil gadis itu. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa terisak di dada Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan, dan merasa Sakura mulai agak tenang. Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Sakura lembut.

"Kau kuat Sakura, kau Sakura-ku yang kuat. Yang tidak akan menangis hanya karna di hianati oleh pemuda Sabaku brengsek itu" ucap Sasuke menenangkan. Tangannyapun menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Sakura lembut.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke singkat.

*Music ON*

Tiba-tiba tedengar suara dari atas panggung, suara tersebut membuat sebuah alunan lagu.

[Woah-oh-oh-oh] [It's always a good time]

[Woah-oh-oh-oh]

[It's always a good time]

[Woke up on the right side of the bed]

[What's up with this Prince song inside my head?]

[Hands up if you're down to get down tonight]

['Cause it's always a good time]

"Kau ingat lagu ini Sakura? Ini lagu kesukaanmu bukan?" tanya Sasuke sembari menikmati alunan lagu.

"Yaaa, tentu saja. Aku bahkan masih sering mendengarkan lagu ini." ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum dan sesekali menggumamkan nada yang mengikuti irama lagu.

[Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care]

[Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere]

[I'm in if you're down to get down tonight]

['Cause it's always a good time]

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mulai bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu.

"Hey kenapa tidak bernyanyi? Ini lagu kesukaanmukan?"

[Good Morning and Good Night a wake up its twilight.]

[Its gonna be alright]

Sakurapun tak mau kalah, dirinya juga ikut bernyanyi seperti Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum dan membiarkan Sakura menyanyi bagiannya.

[We don't even have to try] [Its always a good time!]

Mereka bernyanyi bersama hingga tak sadar mereka bernyanyi dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Membuat seluruh pengunjung menatap kearah mereka. Namun itu tak mereka hiraukan, mereka tetap bernyanyi mengikuti irama.

[Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again]

[Checked out of my room, hit the ATM]

[Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight]

['Cause it's always a good time]

Para pengunjung yang melihat kearah mereka mulai menikmati, dan seluruh pengunjung mulai ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka.

[Good morning and good night]

[I wake up at twilight]

[It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try]

[It's always a good time.]

Seluruh pengunjung yang terbawa suasana yang telah Sasuke dan Sakura ciptakan kini mulai membimbing mereka untuk naik ke atas panggung. Sasuke dan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah agak mabukpun hanya mengikuti dan terus bernyanyi dengan riang diatas panggung.

[Doesn't matter when]

[Its always a good time then!]

[Doesn't matter where]

[Its always a good time there!]

[Doesn't matter when]

[Its always a good time!]

Sasuke dan Sakura sangat terbawa suasana, hingga mereka tak sadar jika mereka sedang melompat-lompat dan bergaya seperti penyanyi internasional. Para pengunjung—yang kini beralih menjadi penonton— pun ikut terbawa suasana, mereka ikut bernyanyi terkadang sambil bersorak dan melompat-lompat mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.

[Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh]

[It's always a good time]

[Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh]

[We don't even have to try, it's always a good time, yeay!]

Lagu habis, Sasuke dan Sakura melompat turun dari atas panggung. Merekapun saling tatap selama beberapa detik, onyx bertemu emerald. Membuat mereka merasakan getaran-getaran aneh di dada mereka.

"Aishiteru Sasuke"

"Aishiteru Sakura"

Disisa kesadaran mereka, tanpa sadar mereka mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu secara bersamaan. Kemudian, mereka pun berciuman. Ciuman mereka terkesan lembut dan penuh cinta.

Lama mereka berciuman, membuat mereka seakan lupa diri. Terlebih saat ini mereka sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Mereka bahkan tak sadar jika kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas ketika mereka kehabisan oksigen, pengaruh alkohol membuat mereka lupa diri, dan merekapun berciuman lagi. Namun kali ini ciuman mereka terasa panas, dan malam panjang diantara merekapun dimulai.

-To be Continued-

A/n : Yaaaaa akhirnya saya mempublish chapter 2 ini setelah mendapat inspirasi ide saat saya menonton film favorite saya '27 Dresses', ada yang tau film itukah?

Ohya, saya ingin berterima kasih pada **Febri Feven** yang sudah baik hati me-review, mem-fave, dan mem-follow cerita ini. Karna sesungguhnya, saya jadi bersemangat meneruskan fict ini berkat review darinya. Tadinya saya mau hapus fict ini sebenernya kalau gaada yg me-review. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk Febri Feven-senpai. Terima kasih juga untuk silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. *ojigi*

Baik selesai sudah bacotan saya dsiniii.

Akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Ichihara Sakura

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

"Engh~"

Sakura menggeliat tak nyaman ketika dirasanya seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri. Mencoba mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang dirasakannya, Sakura mencoba untuk menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan suatu beban yang menempel di punggungnya. Sakura mengernyit bingung, kenapa ia bisa merasakan sesuatu merengkuh tubuhnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sambil mengernyit, Sakura mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya beban berat yang menempel dipunggunnya tadi, beban berat itu seperti merengkuhnya, sesuatu itu seperti...sebuah lengan? Tersadar akan sesuatu Sakura langsung menegakkan badannya. Melihat kearah pemilik lengan tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sang pemilik lengan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah—

"Sasuke-kun"

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Seorang pria berambut raven tengah menggeram kesal, sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Penampilannya yang biasanya rapih kini terlihat berantakan dan terkesan urakan. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampan, kini terlihat sangat kusut. Ia benar-benar berantakan saat ini.

[Sasuke PoV's]

"Aarghhh" erangku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Sungguh, aku sedang tak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. 2 bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura jadi sering menjauhiku. Aku masih ingat dengan perkataannya ketika kami pulang, saat terakhir kami bertemu.

_**"Sasuke-kun, apapun yang terjadi tolong lupakan kejadian ini. Anggap saja ini semua tak pernah terjadi." **_

Haaahhh bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kejadian itu? Kejadian itu selalu menghantuiku. Setiap malam aku memikirkan kejadian itu, dan memikirkan Sakura yang menjauhiku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, dan aku menyesal. Kalau tau Sakura akan menjauhiku seperti ini, akan lebih baik saat itu aku tak mengajaknya pergi.

'Hah' aku menghela nafas, lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini aku menghela nafas. Yang pasti, aku harus mendapatkan cara untuk menemui Sakura. Entah kenapa, aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Aku mencoba mencari cara untuk menemuinya, karna apabila aku langsung mendatanginya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Ia pasti akan menghindariku. Ah! Aku ingat! Aku bisa meminta bantuan Ino, sahabat Sakura. Ia pasti mau membantuku! Ya! Benar! Sasuke bodoh! Kenapa aku tak terfikirkan dari kemarin? Segera saja aku beranjak dari kursi direkturku, dan melangkah keluar menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Kini aku tlah sampai di depan Rumah Sakit Konoha, setelah sebelumnya ku minta pada Karin, sekertasiku, untuk meng-cancel jadwal meetingku tentunya. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan ruangan Yamanaka Ino. Setelahnya, aku mulai melangkah menuju lift lantai 4, dan kususuri lorong itu untuk mencari ruangannya. Setelah dapat, aku bersiap untuk mengetuk pintu. Namun sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"Sakura, kau hamil?" Itu suara Ino, dan Sakura? Hamil? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Ya Ino, aku memang hamil" Itu suara yg kurindukan! Suara Sakura! Dan hey, dia hamil?

"Bagaimana bisa? Dan siapa?" Ya Sakura siapa? Siapa? Apa jangan-jangan—

"Ini anak Sasuke-kun, Ino" —anakku? Benarkah itu anakku?

"Apaa? Kapan kalian melakukannya? Kau tentu taukan kalau Sasuke sudah menikah? Dan jika ia menikah dengan Hinata! Hinata sahabat kita Sakura! Kau gila?!" Ino mulai mencecar Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Cih, kau membuatnya tertekan bodoh!

"Aku tau Ino, aku tau! Justru itu, aku akan membesarkannya sendiri" Suara Sakura terdengar parau dan menyayat hati. Ah aku sudah tidak tahan. Langsung saja kubuka pintu itu dan menampakkan diriku.

[End Sasuke PoV's]

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Sakura!" ujar Sasuke tegas. Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke asal suara, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dari balik pintu.

"Yah memang seharusnya begitusih, tapi kau sudah punya istri Uchiha! Tak sadarkah kau?" Ino berujar pedas, dirinya sudah terbawa emosi mengetahui sahabatnya dihamili.

"Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab" tegas Sasuke, lagi.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengurusnya sendiri." setelah sekian lama akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara.

"Tidak! Aku ayahnya! Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Sasuke berkata tegas.

"Tapi kau sudah mempunyai istri Sasuke-kun" seru Sakura, parau.

"Aku akan menceraikannya" ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Kau juga sudah punya anak Sasuke-kun! Kau tak memikirkan perasaan Hinata?" tanya Sakura masih terdengar parau. Sungguh, ia takkan setega itu membiarkan Hinata diceraikan! Ia perempuan, dan ia mengerti perasaan Hinata, Hinata masih membutuhkan Sasuke. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri kalau ia juga membutuhkan Sasuke.

"Kami tak saling mencintai, dan Hikari bukan anakku." ucapan Sasuke sukses mengejutkan dua wanita yang berada diruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" desis Ino tajam.

"Ya, Hikari memang bukan anakku. Sudahlah, aku akan menjelakannya pada kalian nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang—" Sasuke berkata sembari mendekati Sakura dan berlutut dihadapannya. "—Sakuraaa, kumohon. Menikahlah denganku" lanjut Sasuke memohon. Sungguh ini kejadian langka!

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun—"

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik. Kumohon Sakura, menikahlah denganku. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh" potong Sasuke, ia menatap Sakura dengan penuh harap. Sakura bingung, disatu sisi ia masih memikirkan Hinata. Disisi lain, ia tak dapat memungkiri kalau anaknya membutuhkan sosok ayah. Sakura akhirnya menoleh ke arah Ino, Ino menatapnya dan mengangguk tanda menyetujui.

"Ba-baiklah" ujar Sakura terbata, biarlah saat ini ia bersikap egois. Ini demi anaknya, ya! Demi buah cintanya.

"Terimakasih Sakura, terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh!" Sasuke berujar senang, dipeluknya Sakura dan dikecup dahinya, sayang.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura gugup. Dirinya merona hebat ketika Sasuke memeluknya dan menyatakan cinta untuknya.

"Baiklah, minggu depan kita menikah!" tegas Sasuke mantap.

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi Sakura! Kita akan menikah minggu depan! Tidak ada penolakan!" potong Sasuke tegas.

"Hey Uchiha! Mana bisa begitu! Kaukan belum mempersiapkan apapun! Lagipula, kau masih berstatus suami orang Uchiha!" ujar Ino kesal.

"Untuk itu, tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkannya. Dan untuk perceraianku dengan Hinata, aku juga sedang menyiapkannya." ujar Sasuke, tenang.

"Haaah terserah kaulah, yang penting Sakura senang. Daannn, jangan sampai kau meninggalkannya Uchiha!" Ino berujar pasrah.

"Cih tentu saja, aku mencintainya dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya." Sasuke berucap santai. Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi rona merah yang ada dipipinya.

"Huh kupegang janjimu Uchiha! Ehm, Sai sudah menungguku dikantin, apa kalian ingin ikut makan siang bersama?"tanya Ino.

"Tidak, kami akan makan diluar nanti." kata Sasuke.

"Yasudah~ forehead aku makan dulu yaa! Kau juga jangan lupa makan agar janinmu sehat! Jaa!" Ino berujar sembari keluar dari ruangannya.

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berada di mobil Sasuke.

Mereka tengah kembali ke RS Konoha, karna sebelumnya mereka telah makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Hm?" Sakura bergumam sembari mengangkat alis tanda mendengarkan.

"Aku sudah membeli rumah untuk kita, jadi setelah kita menikah kau tidak akan tinggal di apartment mu lagi, mengerti?"

"Kenapa begitu? Aku masih bisa tinggal di apartment-ku Sasuke-kun!" tanya Sakura sedikit merajuk.

"Tidak ada yang menjagamu kalau aku tak ada Sakura, lagipula kau pasti akan sangat butuh bantuan nantinya."

"Tapi ada Ino dan Sai, aku masih bisa meminta tolong pada mereka nanti"

"Tapi sebentar lagi mereka juga akan pindah Sakura"ucap Sasuke, memaksa.

"Lagipula, rumah kita nanti bersebelahan dengan rumah Ino dan Sai. Jadi sama sajakan?" lanjutnya.

"Hah, terserah kaulah"ucap Sakura pasrah.

"Hm"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hm?"

"Ap- apa benar tak apa kita menikah? Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"tanya Sakura agak ragu.

"Tak apa Sakura, aku dan Hinata tidak saling mencintai. Kami menikah hanya sebagai kewajiban. Hinata jg mungkin tidak akan peduli."ucap Sasuke datar.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluargamu dan keluarganya?"

"Soal itu, kau tenang saja. Mereka pasti akan menerimanya."

"Apa benar tak apa? Aku tak ingin menyakiti Hinata. Aku tak apa jika kau tak menikahiku. Aku akan tetap merawat bayi ini sendiri." ungkap Sakura lirih.

**Ckiiit **

"Sakuraaa, sudah berapa kali kubilang? Aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab. Sudah kau tak usah memikirkan apapun. Fokus pada kandunganmu saja. Jaga anak kita." ujar Sasuke sembari menoleh dan mengecup kening Sakura sayang.

-To Be Continued-

A/n :

Sebelumnya saya ingin membalas review dari reviewers :

nadira cherry : Salam kenal juga nadira-chaaan! bolehkah kupanggil begitu?hihiw;3 terima kasih sudah sukaaa:D Hikari umurnya disini 4 tahuunnn nadira-chan, untuk Hikari anak siapa, nanti akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya:D ditunggu saja yaaa! dan terimakasih sudah me-review;)

Sasa Cherry : haha maaf karna pendek, aku sudah berusaha u,u terima kasih sudah sukaa:D ini sudah rated-T kok :) ohya, terima kasih sudah review :D

Febri Feven : Ha'i arigatou sudah review :D

Yap, sudah! terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review, mem-fav, dan mem-follow :D

Akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Ichihara Sakura

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

[Sakura PoV's]

Hari ini, tepat 5 hari semenjak Sasu-_**kun**_ melamarku. Dan hari ini pula, tepat 2 hari sebelum pernikahanku dilangsungkan. Sasuke-_**kun**_ jadi semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Selain masalah pekerjaan, dirinya jg disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahan kami. Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin membantu, namun Sasu-_**kun**_ tak mengizinkanku. Katanya aku tak boleh terlalu lelah, aku jg harus menjaga kesehatanku, aku tak boleh ini, dan itu. Bahkan bekerja saja kini aku dibatasi. Haah sifat _**over protective**_-nya itu menyebalkan sekali.

'Drt Drt'

Sebuah getaran pada ponselku membuyarkan lamunanku akan Sasuke. Segera saja ku lirik _**handphone **_yang terdapat pada meja kerjaku. Ku sentuh layar ponselku dan terpampanglah sebuah pesan dari nomer yang tak ku kenal.

_**054-358-55-12xxx**_

_**Sakura, ku tunggu kau di kantin Rumah Sakit 5menit lagi. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu mengenai hubungan kita.**_

Aku mengernyitkan alis bingung menatap pesan yang tertera pada layar ponselku. Ingin membicarakan hubungan kita? Memang dia siapa? Seenaknýa saja membuat janji! Huh! Aku membaca ulang pesan dari nomor tak dikenal itu. Sesungguhnya, aku sangat penasaran siapa orang tersebut. Mungkinkah itu Sasuke-_**kun**_? Atau mungkin... Haah daripada menebak-nebak, lebih baik aku langsung bergegas menuju kantin RS sekarang.

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit, sesekali aku menyapa para perawat dan dokter-dokter yang sedang lewat. Tak terasa kini aku sudah berada di depan kantin Rumah Sakit. Suasana kantin saat ini bisa dibilang ramai, mengingat saat ini sudah hampir memasuki jam makan siang. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Mencari-cari mungkin ada Sasuke-_**kun**_ atau seseorang yang ku kenali disini.

'Drt Drt'

Kurasakan handphone-ku bergetar lagi. Segera saja kurogoh saku jas dokterku, dan ku keluarkan handphone tersebut perlahan. Kemudian, aku langsung membaca pesan yang baru saja sampai.

_**054-358-55-12xxx**_

_**Aku ada di arah jam 9**_

Seusai membaca pesan itu, langsung saja ku tolehkan kepalaku ke arah jam 9. Dan seketika mataku membulat melihat orang itu. Orang yang sangat tak ingin kutemui sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Orang itu adalah—

"Ga-Gaara"

—Sabaku no Gaara, mantan kekasihku.

Aku berbalik dan melangkahkan kakiku cepat, sungguh saat ini aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Lagipula, untuk apa ia mengajakku untuk bertemu? Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika kurasakan sebuah lengan kekar merengkuh tubuhku.

"Sakuraa, maafkan aku"

Sebuah suara yang telah akrab ditelingaku. Suara ini, suara yang sudah tak ingin lagi ku dengar sejak dua bulan lalu.

"Lepaskan aku, Sabaku-_**san**_!" ucapku, dingin. Kini sudah tak ada lagi kelembutan dan kehangatan untuk pria sepertinya.

"Sakuraa, kumohon maafkan aku. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." ucap Gaara sedikit, errr parau?

"Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan lagi Sabaku-_**san**_, semuanya sudah sangat jelas." ucapku masih dengan dingin.

"Kumohoon, duduklah dulu dan dengarkan penjelasanku." katanya masih dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

Sejujurnya, aku sedikit tak tega dengannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa permohonan maafnya saat ini terdengar sangat... Tulus?

"Baik, tapi sekarang lepaskan aku dulu Sabaku-_**san**_" ucapku seraya melepas paksa rengkuhannya di tubuhku.

Ia menurut dan melepas rengkuhannya, kemudian ia menuntunku ke meja yang tadi didudukinya.

Aku duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Saat ini, kami duduk dipojok ruangan. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang terkesan lembut dan sarat akan kerinduan. Sedangkan aku menatapnya masih dengan tatapan dingin. Biar bagaimanapun ketika kau telah dihianati rasa sakit itu akan selalu ada kan? Meski kau tlah bersama yang lain.

"Sakura, saat itu tak seperti yang kau lihat." ujarnya memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara kami.

"Aku dan Matsuri, kami dijodohkan." lanjutnya sembari menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

Aku hanya membuang muka tak peduli. Sungguh, saat ini aku sedang tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Aku masih merasa sakit atas kejadian itu.

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu." ujarnya, kali ini dengan menggenggam tanganku, erat.

"Ohya? Wow! Kalau kau mencintaiku, kemana saja kau selama ini? Kau bahkan tak mencoba menghubungiku selama hampir 3 bulan ini." ujarku dingin, sejujurnya aku menahan suaraku agar tak bergetar dan terdengar parau.

"Maafkan aku, selama ini aku tengah mencoba meyakinkan Temari-_**neesan**_ bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu." ujar Gaara meyakinkanku. Genggaman tangannya pada tangankupun semakin mengerat.

"Aku tak peduli." ucapku masih terdengar dingin, meski air mataku sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Kumohon, kembalilah padaku. Aku janji tak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." ucapannya kini mulai menggoyahkan pertahananku. Dan kini, dapat kurasakan air mataku tlah menetes di pipiku.

"A-aku tak bisa" ucapku parau.

"Kenapa? Kau tak percaya padaku?" katanya, kini tatapannya terlihat terluka. Tangannyapun beralih mengusap air mataku lembut.

"Bukan, hanya saja... " aku menjeda kalimatku cukup lama, entah kenapa aku tak sanggup mengatakannya.

"Hanya saja apa Sakuraa?" tanya Gaara, tak sabar.

"Hanya saja—"

"—Sakura akan menikah denganku." ucapanku terpotong ketika kulihat Sasuke datang dan menarik tanganku. Tatapannya menajam ketika menatap Gaara. Sangat terlihat jika ia kesal dengan Gaara. Gaara-pun demikian. Dirinya menatap balik Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang dan memotong pembicaraan kami. Sesungguhnya, aku merasa sedikit lega, karna Sasuke sedikit banyak membantuku bicara pada Gaara. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika hatiku sedikit resah, takut-takut terjadi perkelahian disini.

"Ayo Sakura." ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan dingin membuyarkan lamunanku. Dirinya juga sedikit menghentak dan menarik kasar tanganku. Aku yang tak siap-pun hanya dapat mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang kulihat hanya diam terpaku menatap kepergian kami.

"Sasuke-_**kun**_, saakiit" ucapku yang tak tahan dengan genggaman tangannya yang tidak bisa dibilang longgar itu.

Sesaat setelah itu, Sasuke pun melonggarkan genggamannya pada tanganku. Kemudian ia membawaku ke sebuah lorong sepi. Di pojokkannya tubuhku ke dinding lorong, dan dikuncinya pergerakkanku olehnya.

"Sa-sasuke-_**kun**_" ucapku takut, sungguh tatapan tajamnya membuat nyaliku menciut. Segera saja ku alihkan mataku ke arah lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pemuda Sabaku itu?" ucapnya dingin, tatapan matanya menajam menuju emeraldku.

"A-aku, a-aku hanya menemuinya. Di-dia hanya minta maaf." ucapku tergagap. Aku masih takut untuk menatapnya.

"Tatap aku Uchiha Sakura!" ucap Sasuke tegas. Kalau situasinya tak seperti ini, mungkin aku akan memerah karna malu dibuatnya. Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya untuk malu.

Aku tersentak dan seketika itu pula aku menatapnya. Dirinya, masih menatap tajam kearahku.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" desis Sasuke tajam.

"Tidak." ucapku, ya kalau boleh jujur aku tak pernah merasakan sensasi getaran ketika aku bersamanya.

"Dengar Sakura, kau milikku! Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku! Sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu!" ucap Sasuke tajam.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengarnya. Karna aku masih sangat takut. Sasuke kemudian menarikku untuk mengikutinya, masih dengan menggenggam tanganku. Namun, kali ini terkesan lebih lembut.

[End Sakura's PoV]

5 menit perjalanan mereka lalui dalam diam, suasana masih terasa tegang akibat keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka di dalam mobil Sasuke. Saat ini, mereka telah sampai di kediaman mereka yang baru saja dibeli Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya! Sasuke memang sudah membelinya, seorang Uchiha selalu matang dalam menyiapkan sesuatukan?

Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari mobil mereka. Sakura terlihat tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Sebuah rumah bertingkat dua berdiri manis dihadapannya. Didepannya, terdapat sebuah halaman yang cukup luas dihiasi dengan berbagai tanaman hias yang indah, juga tak jarang berdiri pohon Sakura yang terlihat sangat manis saat musim semi seperti ini. Rumah ini terkesan minimalis, dengan campuran warna hitam dan putih di setiap sisinya.

"Ayo!" ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut.

"Sasuke-_**kun**_, ini...?"

"Ini rumah kita Sakura" ucap Sasuke melanjutkan, dirinya tersenyum tipis mendapati reaksi Sakura yang masih tercengang.

"Indah sekali~" ucap Sakura, kagum.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan senyum yang terpatru di bibirnya.

"Suka, sukaaa sekaliii~" ucap Sakura yang masih terkagum-kagum. Senyumanpun tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, dirinya kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Sakura sayang.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka, lihat! Tepat disamping rumah kita itu ada rumah Sai dan Ino, kita akan bertetangga dengan mereka." ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk ke arah samping rumah mereka.

"Benarkah? Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura sembari memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Apapun bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha" ucap Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Ayo masuk, kau harus lekas beristirahat kan?" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa maksudmu 'lekas beristirahat' Sasuke-_**kun**_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal disini Sakura. Barang-barangmu juga sudah kupindahkan, disini juga ada beberapa maid dan butler terpercaya yang akan membantumu." terang Sasuke santai.

"Hey tapi aku tidak bilang akan pindah secepat ini kan?" protes Sakura sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Cup

"Kalau kau seperti itu, aku jadi tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupmu walau sebentar saja." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

Sakura yang baru saja di cium oleh Sasuke hanya bisa merona malu, dirinya kemudian membuang muka dan mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke membawanya.

"Ini kamar kita Sakura" ucap Sasuke ketika mereka telah sampai dikamar utama di lantai dua.

Sakura kemudian membuka pintu kamar tersebut perlahan, dan ia pun kembali tercengang ketika didapatinya barang-barangnya sudah terdapat disana. Bahkan, foto-foto mendiang ayah dan ibunya juga sudah terpajang manis disana. Difoto itu, Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno—orangtua Sakura— tengah melangsukan pernikahan mereka.

"Itu foto mendiang ayah dan ibumu Sakura." ucap Sasuke menerangkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"tanya Sakura yang masih tercengang.

"Sudah ku katakankan apapun bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha." ujar Sasuke bangga.

"Yayaya terserahlah~"

Sasuke hanya terkekeh, kemudian dirinya merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Sakura dan memeluk Sakura, sayang.

"_**Hime**_, maaf karna aku tlah berlaku kasar padamu." ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tak apa Sasuke-_**kun.**_"

"Aku tadi terlalu terbawa emosi, maaf."Sasuke berucap dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sasuke-_**kun**_." ungkap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar menghadapnya kemudian kembali memeluk tubuh Sakura sayang, sesekali dirinya juga mengecup kening dan bibir Sakura, lembut.

[Hindata's PoV]

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan Hikari yang tengah bermain dengan teman sebayanya di taman dekat rumah kami. Hikari terlihat sangat ceria. Sungguh, pemandangan yang sangat jarang kulihat akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sudah jarang pulang.

"Hinata!"

Aku tersentak ketika kurasakan seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan. Segera saja kutolehkan kepalaku menuju asal suara, dan dapat kulihat seorang pemuda tengah berlari kearahku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, dan dapat kurasakan getaran-getaran yang slalu kurasakan di dadaku setiap aku melihatnya.

"Fuh, kau tau? Baru saja aku dari rumahmu! Dan katanya, kau ada disini jadi langsung saja aku berlari kesini." ucapnya riang disertai cengirannya yang slalu membuatku menghangat.

"Ya a-aku se-sedang me-me-nemani Hikari-_**chan**_ be-bermain." kataku gugup. Haah selalu saja gugup ketika berhadapan dengannya.

"Hahaha, kau ini masih saja gugup setiap berbicara dengan orang!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Na-naruto-_**kun**_ a-ada pe-perlu ap-apa?" tanyaku masih dengan tergugup.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Teme! Tadi aku dari kantornya, tapi katanya ia sudah pulang. Jadi aku langsung kerumahmu. Tumben sekali ia pulang cepat? Dan hey apa ia tak bersamamu?"

Aku mengernyitkan alis bingung, Sasuke-_**kun**_? Sudah pulang? Benarkah?

"Sa-sa-suke-_**kun**_ su-sudah be-b-berapa hari ini tidak pulang, ka-katanya ia se-sedang dinas keluar negeri." ucapku. Ya, Sasuke-_**kun**_ memang pernah bilang akan keluar negeri saat terakhir kami bertemu. Meski aku tak tahu kemana dan kapan ia kembali. Tapi ini aneh, bila Sasuke-_**kun **_sudah pulang ia seharusnya sudah berada dirumah saat ini.

"Begitu yaaa. Lalu? Kapan ia kembali?"

"A-aku tak tau Na-naruto-_**kun**_. Me-me-mang ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya mengunjungi Sakura-_**chan**_!" ungkapnya ceria. Sesungguhnya hatiku berdenyut sakit ketika ia menyebut nama Sakura, wanita yang sangat ia dan Sasuke cintai.

"Sa-sa-kura-_**chan **_su-sudah kembali?"

"Ya! Ia kembali sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu!" ucapnya ceria.

Tunggu! Kalau Sakura-_**chan**_ sudah kembali, mungkinkah? Mungkinkah akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_**kun**_ menemui Sakura-_**chan**_?

-To be Continued-

A/n :

Maaf telat update u,u beberapa hari ini aku lagi banyak halangannya u,u dari kesibukan di RL, sakit, sampe idenya yg tbtb ilang-_- ini aja baru tadi pagi kutulis pas aku disekolah u,u

Oke, sekarang aku mau bales review dari para review-ers!:D tapi sebelumnya aku mau ucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak2nya untuk para review-ers:D sungguh, review kalian sangat membantukuuuu! Terimakasih sekali lagiii:D

Kazama Sakura : hallo juga Kazama-senpai! Salam kenaal:D sebenernya ini yang aku tunggu, sebuah kritik membangun dari para readers hihi:D Iya, ini emang salah aku karna bikin alur yang terlalu cepet u,u karna sejujurnya, ide yang ada di otakku itu sering bgt hilang, makanya aku harus cepet2 u,u aku usahain kedepannya ga terlalu cepet yaaa!:D terus untuk kata bahasa asing-nya juga udah aku coba usahain yaaa:D Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter2 selanjutnya yaa senpai hehehe;3 iyaaa kedepannya aku usahain aku gaakan terpatok sama reviewers hehe:D terimakasih atas kritik membangunnya Kazama-saaan!:D

hanazono yuri : gomeen karna terlalu cepat u,u aku usahain supaya agak lambat yaaa hehe:D terimakasih sudah sukaaa:D

Hayashi Hana-chan : ha'i! Terimakasih sudah menunggu:D maaf gabisa update kilat u,u

Sasa Cherry : terimakasih sudah membaca dan me-review:D anak naruto bukan yaaa?;p tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter2 selanjutnya yaaa Sasa-chaan:D iyaaa aku juga suka karakter SasuSaku yang kayak gituuu hihiw;3

kihara : ha'i terimakasih dukungannyaaa;D pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya yaaa kihara-chaan:D ini akan tetep sasusaku kook:D karna aku jg gasuka sasuhina hehe:D

Fira Uchiha : iyaa terimakasih:D maaf yaa gabisa update kilaat u,u hikari emang bukan anak sasuke kook, tenang ajaa ahaha kamu gasuka sama hinata yaa fira-chan?

nadira cherry : iyaaa terimakasih sudah menunggu dan me-review:D

khumaira : hikari anak siapa yaaa? Tunggu kelanjutannya aja yaaa khumaira-chaan hehe:D terimakasih dukungannyaa:D akusih maunya happy ending hehe:D

Terimakasih untuk para silent reader dan review-ers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membacaa:D review kalian membuatku semangat untuk menulis lagiii hehe:D untuk update kilat akan aku usahain yaaaa!:D maaf karna kemarin2 aku gabisa update kilat, karna alasan2 yang sudah kukemukakan diatas aku jadi susah update u,u

Akhir kata,

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Miyoko Via

Pairing : Sasuke U & Sakura H

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

_**Preview Chap:**_

_**"Hinata!"**_

_**Aku tersentak ketika kurasakan seseorang memanggilku dari kejauhan. Segera saja kutolehkan kepalaku menuju asal suara, dan dapat kulihat seorang pemuda tengah berlari kearahku sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum menatapnya, dan dapat kurasakan getaran-getaran yang slalu kurasakan di dadaku setiap aku melihatnya.**_

_**"Fuh, kau tau? Baru saja aku dari rumahmu! Dan katanya, kau ada disini jadi langsung saja aku berlari kesini." ucapnya riang disertai cengirannya yang slalu membuatku menghangat.**_

_**"Ya a-aku se-sedang me-me-nemani Hikari-**__chan__** be-bermain." kataku gugup. Haah selalu saja gugup ketika berhadapan dengannya.**_

_**"Hahaha, kau ini masih saja gugup setiap berbicara dengan orang!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.**_

_**"Na-naruto-**__kun__** a-ada pe-perlu ap-apa?" tanyaku masih dengan tergugup.**_

_**"Aku hanya ingin menemui Teme! Tadi aku dari kantornya, tapi katanya ia sudah pulang. Jadi aku langsung kerumahmu. Tumben sekali ia pulang cepat? Dan hey apa ia tak bersamamu?"**_

_**Aku mengernyitkan alis bingung, Sasuke-**__kun__**? Sudah pulang? Benarkah?**_

_**"Sa-sa-suke-**__kun__** su-sudah be-b-berapa hari ini tidak pulang, ka-katanya ia se-sedang dinas keluar negeri." ucapku. Ya, Sasuke-**__kun__** memang pernah bilang akan keluar negeri saat terakhir kami bertemu. Meski aku tak tahu kemana dan kapan ia kembali. Tapi ini aneh, bila Sasuke-**__kun __**sudah pulang ia seharusnya sudah berada dirumah saat ini.**_

_**"Begitu yaaa. Lalu? Kapan ia kembali?"**_

_**"A-aku tak tau Na-naruto-**__kun__**. Me-me-mang ada apa?" tanyaku heran.**_

_**"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin mengajaknya mengunjungi Sakura-**__chan__**!" ungkapnya ceria. Sesungguhnya hatiku berdenyut sakit ketika ia menyebut nama Sakura, wanita yang sangat ia dan Sasuke cintai.**_

_**"Sa-sa-kura-**__chan __**su-sudah kembali?"**_

_**"Ya! Ia kembali sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu!" ucapnya ceria.**_

_**Tunggu! Kalau Sakura-**__chan__** sudah kembali, mungkinkah? Mungkinkah akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-**__kun__** menemui Sakura-**__chan__**?**_

_**"Kaa-chaaann"**_

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara cempreng khas anak kecil yang telah akrab di telingaku. Dan dapat kulihat Hikari yang tengah berjalan sembari menangis ke arahku.

"Hikari-_**chan**_, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku sembari mendekatinya.

"Hiks... aku jatuh _**kaa-chaan**_" ujar Hikari sesenggukan. Hikari kemudian menunjukkan lututnya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Sstt sudah jangan menangis, sini _**kaa-chan**_ obati" ucapku menenangkan sembari mulai membersihkan dan mengobati lutut Hikari yang terluka.

"Sakit _**kaa-chaan**_... Hiks... Hiks" tangis Hikari makin pecah ketika aku mulai membersihkan lututnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah kubasahi air mineral.

"Sst Hikari-_**chaan**_ jangan menangis, _**jii-san**_ janji akan membelikan ice cream kalau Hikari-_**chan**_ tidak menangis." seru Naruto-_**kun**_ tiba-tiba. Aah, karna terlalu fokus dengan Hikari aku sampai lupa kalau masih ada Naruto-_**kun**_ disini.

"Be-benalkah?" tanya Hikari masih sesenggukan.

"Ya! Setelah lukamu selesai diobati, kita akan pergi ke kedai _**ice cream**_ yang ada di depan taman ini! Bagaimana?" Naruto-_**kun**_ berseru sembari menunjuk kearah kedai _**ice cream**_ yang ia maksud.

"Hikali mau _**ji-chan!**_" Hikari berujar riang dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi? Oke?" ujar Naruto-_**kun**_ sembari menampilkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak menangis _**ji-chaan**_!" Hikari kemudian berujar sembari menghapus air mata yang ada di pipi _**chubby**_-nya. Aku yang telah selesai mengobati lukanya hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah polosnya yang lucu.

"Yosh! Ayo kita makan _**ice cream**_!" ujar Naruto-_**kun**_ ceria. Dirinya kini tengah menggendong Hikari-_**chan**_ sambil berjalan menuju kedai ice cream yang ada di depan taman ini.

"Yeaay! Ice cleam!" sedangkan Hikari hanya menyahut tak kalah ceria. Aah entah mengapa melihat pemandangan itu hatiku merasa hangat. Andai saja Sasuke bisa seperti Naruto-_**kun**_.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian aku, Naruto-_**kun**_, dan Hikari-_**chan**_ kini telah sampai di kedai _**ice cream**_ yang kami tuju. Naruto-_**kun**_ dan Hikari-_**chan**_ yang memang sudah sampai terlebih dulu sedang sibuk memilih _**ice cream**_ yang mereka inginkan. Saat ini, posisi Hikari sedang berada di pangkuan Naruto-_**kun**_. Hikari-_**chan**_ terlihat sangat nyamaaan sekali berada di pangkuan Naruto-_**kun**_. Dan entah mengapa itu membuatku merasa seperti errr... keluarga?

"_**Jii-chaan!**_ Hikali ingin ice cleam lasa coklat! Boleh tidak?" seru Hikari tiba-tiba sembari menunjuk gambar _**ice cream**_ yang terdapat dibuku menu.

"Tentu saja!" ucap Naruto-_**kun**_ semangat.

"Hikali ingin lasa stobeli juga deh!" ujar Hikari polos, matanya memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh harap yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Boleh, boleh! Lalu, Hikari-_**chan**_ ingin rasa apalagi? Vanilla? Atau Pisang?" Naruto berujar sembari menunjuk satu persatu gambar _**ice cream**_ yang berada di daftar menu.

"Ya! Hikali ingin lasa Vanilla, Stobeli, dan Coklaatt!" ungkap Hikari ceria.

"Eh Hinata, kau ingin _**ice cream**_ rasa apa?" tanya Naruto-_**kun**_ sembari memandang kearahku.

"Ti-tidak usah Na-naruto-_**kun**_, bi-biar Hikari-_**chan**_ sa-saja" ucapku terbata.

"Hey sudah tak apa! Aku yang traktir!" kata Naruto-kun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ti-tidak usah Na-naruto-_**kun**_. Na-nanti merepotkan."

"Sudah tak apa! Aku pesankan ya? Kau ingin rasa apa? Oh, atau ku pesankan _**Banana Split**_ saja?" usul Naruto-_**kun**_ agak memaksa.

"Ti—"

"Yosh! _**Triple ice cream**_ rasa Coklat, Vanilla, dan Strawberry satu dan dua _**Banana Split**_ 1 ya pamaan!" Naruto berseru kepada pelayan tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah, kalau sudah begini mau diapakan lagi?

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyumku ketika kulihat Hikari yang tengah bercanda dengan Naruto-_**kun**_. Sungguh, ekspresinya kali ini terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku merasa Hikari dapat menangkap sosok ayah dalam diri Naruto-_**kun**_. Terlebih saat ini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti ayah dan anak. Haahhh andai saja Sasuke dapat sehangat itu dengan Hikari.

"_**Ji-chaann**_! Hikali cenaang cekali hali ini!" Suara cempreng Hikari mengalihkan perhatianku dari pemikiranku.

"Ohya? Apa yang bisa membuatmu sesenang ini?" tanya Naruto-_**kun**_ sembari menyantap _**ice cream**_-nya. Namun, matanya tetap tertuju pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hikali cenang bica teltawa dan belmain belcama _**ji-chan.**_ _**Tou-chan**_ telalu cibuk jadi tidak punya waktu untuk Hikali. Celama ini Hikali celalu cedih kalau melihat teman-teman Hikali caat belcama ayah meleka." ucapan polos Hikari sukses menyentak hatiku. Dan dapat kurasakan rasa sakit yang berdenyut didalam hatiku. Ugh, maafkan _**kaa-san**_ yang sudah membawamu dalam situasi seperti ini Hikari.

"Ahahaha _**tou-san**_ mu itu memang begitu, dia terlalu pekerja keras sehingga kurang memperhatikan keluarganya. Tapi aku yakin, dia pasti sangat menyayangimu." ucap Naruto sembari mengelus pelan kepala Hikari. Sungguh, pemandangan seperti ini entah mengapa membuatku ingin menangis.

"Um. Tapi kalna cekalang ada Naluto-_**jichan**_ Hikali jadi tidak cedih lagi! _**Ji-chan**_ maukan telus belmain belcama Hikali?" Uh, ucapan polos Hikari membuatku benar-benar ingin menangis. Dan tak terasa air mata yang sedaritadi tertahan sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Siap keluar kapan saja jika aku tak menggigit bibir bawahku agak keras.

"Tentu saja! Kau itu sudah seperti anakku sendiri. Dan _**ji-san**_ janji akan terus menemani Hikari-_**chan**_ bermain!" ucapan Naruto-_**kun**_ sukses meruntuhkan pertahananku. Ugh, andai saja saat itu tak terjadi. Mungkin saat ini aku tak akan melihat Hikari-_**chan **_seperti ini. Maafkan _**kaa-san**_ sayang, karna dosa _**kaa-san**_ dimasa lalu kau jadi harus menanggung semuanya.

[End Hinata PoV's]

[Sakura PoV's]

Aku menatap replika diriku didepan cermin. Tubuh yang terbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih, rambut merah muda yang tegelung rapi, wajah yang di make up natural, dan sebuah mahkota yang terpasang manis di kepalaku. Benarkah ini aku? Kenapa aku terlihat begitu... Cantik?

"Kau cantik sekali Sakura" sebuah suara menyentakku dalam lamunan. Dan dapat kulihat Tsunade-_**sama**_ tengah menatapku kagum.

"Terimakasih Tsunade-_**sama**_" balasku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Haah, rasanya baru kemarin kau resmi menjadi anak asuhku. Sekarang, aku sudah harus melepasmu dengan seorang pria. Waktu berputar sangat cepat yaa." ujar Tsunade-_**sama**_ sendu. Ya, sejak kematian kedua orang tuaku Tsunade-_**sama**_ lah yang bertugas menjadi waliku.

"Jujur, aku kaget ketika Sasuke mendatangiku dan melamarmu. Kufikir ia hanya bergurau namun ketika kulihat matanya, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatku yakin untuk menerima lamaran ini." ucap Tsunade-_**sama.**_ Setelah melamarku waktu itu, Sasuke memang langsung mendatangi Tsunade-_**sama**_ untuk meminta izin meminangku.

"Aku juga kaget ketika Sasuke datang dan melamarku. Terlebih ia sudah punya Hinata. Meski aku mengandung anaknya. Aku tak pernah berfikir untuk meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Aku bahkan berfikir untuk tidak memberi tahunya perihal kehamilan ini." ucapku sendu.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Hinata, sebenarnya aku masih agak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini. Tapi mengingat kau tengah mengandung anaknya dan ia terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh. Aku tak punya pilihan. Jadi kuharap pilihanku benar-benar tepat. Dan kuharap kau bahagia Sakura." ujar Tsunade-_**sama**_ selaku waliku sambil mengusap puncuk kepalaku sayang. Ah dia benar-benar seperti mendiang ibuku. Dan perlakuannya itu pun sukses membuatku menitikan air mata.

"Ssst Sakuraa, jangan menangis. Kau pasti akan bahagia kan?" ujar Tsunade-_**sama**_ sembari menghapus air mataku.

"Iya Tsunade-_**sama**_, aku berjanji akan bahagia. Aku berjanji" ucapku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Ya, kau memang harus bahagia Sakura. Harus. Akan ku patahkan tulang-tulangnya jika ia berani membuatmu menangis!" gurau Tsunade-_**sama.**_

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kau akan terlihat jelek kalau menangis." seru Tsunade-_**sama **_sambil kembali menghapus air mataku.

"Ehm, aku tak ingin mengganggu sebenarnya. Tapi, upacara pernikahan sudah akan dimulai. Dan... Sakura, kau sangat cantik." suara _**baritone**_ yang sudah kukenal memecah suasana haru antara aku dan Tsunade-_**sama**_. Dan dapat kulihat Kakashi-_**sensei**_, selaku waliku dalam upacara pernikahan ini yang tengah menungguku sembari memandangku takjub.

"Ya, terimakasih. Dan aku sudah siap _**sensei.**_" ucapku sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, ayo!" ucap Kakashi-_**sensei**_ sembari menggenggam tanganku dan menuntunku menuju ruang upacara pernikahan.

"Kau tau? Aku masih tak menyangka ketika kemarin Sasuke datang menemuiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi walimu. Kufikir ia hanya bergurau." ujar Kakashi-_**sensei**_ ditengah perjalanan kami menuju ruang upacara pernikahan yang memang agak jauh.

"Aku sendiri pun masih tak menyangka _**sensei.**_" ujarku sembari terkikik pelan.

"Yaah, dan aku merasa sudah sangat tua sekarang. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu kau, Sasuke, dan Naruto di KHS. Dan rasanya juga baru kemarin kalian mengerjaiku dan merengek meminta diajarkan tentang hukum _**Hook**_. Sekarang, kau dan Sasuke sudah akan menikah saja. Haah, apa aku sudah terlihat sangat tua saat ini?" gurau Kakashi-_**sensei**_ sedikit dibuat frustasi.

"Ahaha kau memang sudah tua _**sensei!**_ Kau tak ingat berapa umurmu saat ini?" ujarku sembari terkekeh geli. Ah aku jadi ingat saat-saat aku, Sasuke, dan Naruto mengerjai Kakashi-_**sensei**_. Saat itu, tak ada yang menyangka kalau kami akan menjadi seperti saat ini.

"Yaya terserah, yang pasti aku merasa tenang melepas putriku bersama orang yang terpercaya. Dan hey! Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahu Naruto?" ucapan Kakashi-_**sensei**_ sukses menghentikan tawaku. Dan itu membuatku merasa perjalanan dari ruang pengantin wanita menuju ruang upacara pernikahan menjadi semakin jauh.

"Hft, aku tak ingin ia _**shock**_ _**sensei**_. Mengingat ekspresinya ketika aku memberi tahu saat aku berencana akan menikah dengan Gaara saja membuatku merasa pilu. Apalagi kalau aku harus memberi tahunya bahwa aku akan menikah? Terlebih itu dengan Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sendiri. Aku tak tau ekspresi seperti apa yang akan diperlihatkannya." ucapku sendu.

"Ya aku mengerti. Kalau aku ada diposisi kau dan Sasuke aku juga pasti akan merasa sangat tak enak. Tapi kusarankan agar kau lekas memberitahunya. Tak baik menutupi sesuatu terlalu lama." ucap Kakashi-_**sensei**_ sembari mengelus puncak kepalaku sayang. Ah, aku dan Sasuke-_**kun**_memang tak salah memilihnya sebagai waliku.

"Aku dan Sasuke memang tak salah memilihmu sebagai waliku _**sensei**_." ucapku sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, baiklah kita lupakan sejenak tentang semuanya. Sekarang, ayo kita fokus pada sang mempelai pria." seru Kakashi-_**sensei**_ ketika kami sudah berada di depan pintu ruang upacara pernikahan.

"Aku gugup _**sensei**_." bisikku ketika pintu ruang upacara pernikahan sudah mulai dibuka.

"Tenang, dan tatap saja mata calon suamimu. Aku yakin itu dapat membantu." usul Kakashi-_**sensei.**_

Kemudian tatapanku langsung tertuju pada Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum kearahku. Aku balik tersenyum kearahnya dan dapat kudengar musik pengiring pernikahan mulai terdengar.

Aku menatap _**onyx**_ hitam milik Sasuke, melihat manik kelam itu aku merasa teringat saat itu. Saat itu, ya saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dan saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku ingat, saat itu adalah hari pertama aku masuk KHS. Karna bangun kesiangan, aku terpaksa harus berlari dari rumah menuju sekolah dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku mengutuk jam wekerku yang kehabisan baterai saat itu.

Setelah sekian lama berlari, akhirnya aku sampai di depan gerbang KHS. Aku tersenyum senang dan langsung saja aku berlari menuju kelas X-A, aku tak perlu repot-repot mengecheck di papan pengumuman, karna Tsunade-_**sama **_sudah mengatakannya sehari sebelum hari pertama masuk. Dan jangan tanyakan upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Karna upacara tersebut sudah terlewat sekitar 15 menit sebelumnya.

Saat itu, aku benar-benar terburu-buru. Aku bahkan sampai harus berlari saat melewati tangga saking terburu-burunya. Akibatnya, aku terpeleset saat akan melangkah menaiki anak tangga terakhir. Aku memejamkan mata saat dirasa tubuhku akan jatuh menyentuh anak tangga yang kupijaki. Namun, dugaanku meleset ketika dirasanya tubuhku tak menyentuh tanah sama sekali, melainkan melayang diudara. Bingung, akupun memberanikan diri membuka mata. Hal yang kulihat pertama kali saat itu adalah iris hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Dan sejak saat itu, aku pun jatuh cinta pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Aku tersentak ketika kurasakan lenganku berpindah dan digenggam oleh lengan lain. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah bersanding di altar pernikahan dengan Sasuke. Haah, karna terlalu sibuk mengenang awal pertama kali aku bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke aku sampai tak sadar bahwa tadi aku tengah berjalan menuju altar bersama Kakashi-_**sensei**_.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakah kau berjanji untuk setia menemani Haruno Sakura istrimu dalam setiap langkahnya, dalam susah, senang, sehat, maupun sakit, kaya, atau pun miskin sampai maut memisahkan?" tanya sang pendeta kepada Sasuke-kun.

"Aku bersedia." Sasuke-_**kun**_ menjawab mantap. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya merona. Ugh, aku jadi semakin gugup saat ini.

"Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau berjanji untuk setia menemani Uchiha Sasuke dalam setiap langkahnya, dalam susah, senang, sehat, maupun sakit, kaya, atau pun miskin sampai maut memisahkan?" sang pendeta beralih kepadaku. Aku yang sudah gugup menjadi semakin gugup ditatap seperti itu.

"A-aku bersedia." jawabku gugup. Ugh, kenapa aku harus gugup disaat seperti ini?

"Sekarang, saatnya tukar cincin." seru sang pendeta.

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku menuju Sasuke-_**kun**_. Kemudian, Sasuke-_**kun **_menyematkan sebuah cincin di jarimanis kananku sembari tersenyum lembut kearahku. Akupun demikian, ku ambil cincin yang dibawa Ino dan kusematkan cincin itu dijari manis Sasuke-_**kun.**_

"Baiklah, kalian berdua telah resmi menjadí sepasang suami istri. Nah, kau boleh mencium istrimu." ujar sang pendeta.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dapat kulihat seringai _**sexy**_ tercetak di bibir Sasuke. Aku yang melihatnya hanya merona malu. Dan tanpa kusadari bibir manis Sasuke-_**kun**_ kini tengah berada 1cm didepan bibirku. Melihat itu, akupun langsung memejamkan mata. Dan kini, dapat kurasakan bibir Sasuke-_**kun**_ yang mulai melumat bibirku lembut.

Setelah 1 menit, ciuman kamipun terlepas dapat kudengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan riuh memenuhi ruangan ini. Kurasakan wajahku yang tengah memanas dan pastinya memerah saat ini. Sasuke-_**kun **_yang melihat wajahku hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan mengucapkan "_**Aishiteru**_" yang sukses membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

[End Sakura PoV's]

Setelah upacara janji suci pernikahan itu berlangsung, acara pun dilanjutkan dengan acara resepsi pernikahan. Kini raja dan ratu sehari itu tengah berada di singgasana pernikahan. Acara resepsi ini memang langsung dilanjutkan setelah upacara pernikahan tersebut dilangsungkan, acara ini juga hanya berlangsung selama 2 jam. Karna, selain Sasuke yang tak ingin Sakura terlalu lelah, tamu yang mereka udang juga tak banyak. Hanya dihadiri sahabat dan orang terdekat saja. Biar bagaimanapun, pernikahan ini masih dirahasiakan kan?

"_**Forehead**_! Selamaattt! Tak kusangka aku dilangkahi olehmu! Semoga kau bahagia yaaa. Aku menyayangimuu." Yamanaka Ino berucap sembari memeluk Sakura, sayang.

"Terimakasih, _**pig**_! Aku juga menyayangimu." balas Sakura sambil memeluk balik Ino, sayang.

"Dan hey Uchiha! Ku percayakan _**forehead**_-ku padamu yaa! Awas saja kalau kau meninggalkannya, akan kubuat kau impoten dan tidak bisa punya anak!" seru Ino sambil mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Hn." sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya bergumam.

Dibelakang Ino, tampak Sai yang tengah mengekori Ino. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Ten-Ten yang datang bersama Lee, lalu Shino, Kiba, dan Chouji. Para tamu datang silih berganti, mereka mengucapkan selamat dan rasa tak percaya mereka akan pernikahan ini. Dan datanglah tamu yang sebenarnya sangat dihindari Sakura. Dirinya terdiam membeku ketika dilihatnya Temari, kakak Gaara yang tengah datang bersama Shikamaru, kekasihnya.

"Hai Sakura, selamat atas pernikahanmu. Hey jangan melihatku seperti itu! Kau seperti melihat hantu saja." ucap Temari sembari tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Te-temari-_**san.**_"

"Aku tau, kau merasa tak enak dengan kehadiranku. Sejak awal, sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu. Namun, aku tau kau dan Gaara tak mungkin bersatu. Itu sebabnya aku menjodohkan Gaara dengan Matsuri. Maafkan sikapku selama kau bersama Gaara ya, Sakura. Semoga kau bahagia, karna kau pantas mendapatkannya." Temari berujar sembari tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura.

"Te-temari-_**san**_, terimakasih." ujar Sakura sembari balas memeluk Temari.

"Tolong sampaikan maafku untuk Gaara. Aku minta maaf karna langsung pergi tanpa pamit saat itu." lanjut Sakura sembari melepas pelukan Temari.

"Tentu." ucap Temari sambil tersenyum dan berlalu.

.

.

Pernikahan tersebut kemudian diakhiri dengan acara pelemparan bunga oleh Sakura. Dan tak disangka, bunga tersebut diterima oleh Ino. Senyum tulus terpatri di bibir manis Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu sosok yang tengah memandang sinis ke arah mereka dari kejauhan.

"Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang telah menjadi milikku."

-To be Continued-

A/n :

Yap! Ini dia chapter 5 nyaaaa! Maaf yaa aku ngaret lagi update-nya, banyak kendala yang menghampiriku fufufu. Dan berterimakasihlah pada kaka kelasku yang baik hati, yang dengan baiknya dia nyuruh aku supaya cepet-cepet update u,u kalo gaada dia mungkin fict ini gaakan update-update kalii. #plak

Dan gimana scene Naruto-Hinata-Hikari? Jujur, aku sulit banget buat scene ituu, aku malah sampe ngubek-ngubek fandom Naruto supaya dapet feel di scene itu hohoho. Ohya, disini aku gaada maksud buat bashing chara, semua karakter disini punya perannya masing-masing. Yaudah segitu aja, saya gamau ngomong panjang-panjang. Dan sekarang, saatnya kita balas review! ;3

hanazono yuri : Ha'i ini sudah update!:D Naru-Hina dipersatukan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya yaaaa~

Eagle onyx : 1. Ya, alurnya emang agak kecepetan, dan aku lagi berusaha buat memperlambatnya hoho. 2. Duh, kalo ini aku gabisa janji u,u tapi aku akan berusaha! Terimakasih kritik-nya:D

Hayashi Hana-chan : Arigatou Hana-chaan!:D

Whitemour : Sudaaaah:D

Kihara : Hikari anak siapa yaaaa? Semua akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnyaaaa:D untuk itu, sasu punya alasan tersendiri hihiw;3

Sasa Cherry : Arigatou Sasa-chaan :D iya, puncaknya belum. Ditunggu yaaaa~ Sama-sama Sasa-chaaan:D

nadira cherry : sasu punya alesan sendiri kenapa belum cerai sama hinata, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan dibahas koook. Ditunggu yaaaa:D iyaaa hinata itu cintanya sama naru, hikari anak siapa yaaaaaaa:p ha'i arigatou nadira-chan:D

hyugaa hime : halooo hyugaa-san, entah kenapa aku ngakak lhoo baca flame kamuu hihiw;3 dan satu pesan aku buat kamu, kalo emang gasuka? Yagausah baca~

Alifa Cherry Blossom : hai :D iyaaa konfliknya sasusaku, naruhina. Ha'i arigatouu:D hihi iyaa maafdeh, aku orangnya ga pedean soalnya u,u tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi author professional kok :D terimakasih dukungannyaaa alifah-saannn:D

Ya, terimakasih sudah mereview, dan sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca!:D ohya, untuk chapter selanjutnya, mungkin akan agak telat karna bulan-bulan ini aku akan sibuk sama tugas akhir dan ujian u,u kuharap kalian mau bersabar menunggu yaaaa:D sekali lagi, arigatou:D

Akhir kata,

Mind to **Review?**


End file.
